


blue-eyed cat

by jeweljulie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Twin AU, félix and nino are confused about their sexualities, two chat noirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljulie/pseuds/jeweljulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino catches a different cat creeping aroumd at night, he's determined to find out what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue-eyed cat

**Author's Note:**

> theres a reason this is short  
> yes, im still working on the next chapter of the tables have turned, but with exams and shit ive been stressed so im posting this as the intro chaper to a new fic ill be working on. next chapter of ttht should be up by tuesday. love you all for supporting me!

Nino kept a watchful eye out as he crept around corners and tiptoed out of alleyways, hoping to catch something good. His phone safely tucked away in his pocket and a pocket knife just in case anything happened, he was pretty much prepared for a cheesy worst-case scenario. Killer on the run? Got it. Phone-snatcher? Already handled. 

(He'll be prepared for Marinette when she comes for him.)

But a theory proven right? It's like a punch in the face. 

He peaked around the corner of the alley, eyes sneaking to the top of the building that sat at. Nino had to cover his mouth with a hand. 

Holy shit. 

He was right.

There is another Chat Noir. 

While there is an incredible resemblance that makes him believe that the two may be somehow related, there is no way in hell this is the Chat Noir that fights akuma in the day. He can see it in the way his crystal eyes shine in the night sky among other stars that alit. 

He nearly cursed out loud when he heard a "goodbye" towards Ladybug (is she different too?) and hid behind a garbage can, watching as the superhero swung himself down onto the street. 

"Who's there?"

Shit. 

He'd been caught.


End file.
